Fell Down a Hole
by kills zombies for fun
Summary: Kagome's cousin comes to her house after a long trip to visit, but will she get more than she expected? Might change rating later, I don't own Inuyasha, but i do own Seven. Inu/Sev Sess/Sev Kag/Kouga


**A/N: Hi! This is my second story, and I don't know when/if I'll finish the first one…but to those of you reading, thank you~! I'll do my best. Pictures of seven/her things are at the top of my profile (You should really see them. It will explain things). PM me or comment (or both) If you have any questions.**

**Fell Down a Hole- Chapter One- We Meet Again**

**Seven POV:**

Seven paused, looking across her cousin's yard, into the house. She toyed with her lip ring, anxiously fidgeting. _'Kagome said she would be here two hours ago…' _she thought as she walked back inside. She opened the door andwalked up the stairs to Kagome's room. "Oh, hi Seven." Kagome's mother calledas she passed the stairs. "Hi…" she called nervously, which was unlike her,because she was usually very forward and blunt. And she would beat Kagome'sass, as soon as she found her. "Kagome might be in the well house, take yourthings and go look for her. She's probably there." She said thoughtfully." Sevengrabbed her things and bounded down the stairs "Thanks auntie!" she yelled asshe ran through the door. Walking towards the well house, she was fuming. Shehad been blown off, for two hours. What was she even doing in the well house?It's just a…well. Oh god, what if she fell down it? She could be hurt! Sprintingtoward the well, she threw open the door and rushed to the edge of it. _'Huh, the lids gone, I remember when we were kids it was always covered…' _she thought."KAGOME!!! YOU HERE???" she screamed, sounding fine even thought the wellgave her the creeps. Seven peered over the edge trying to see if she was there._ "I can almost see the bottom, just a little farther…" _she mused. Then she did seethe bottom, getting closer and closer. _"Oh, god. I fell down the well. I'm gunna die down here and no one will even know" _she rambled on in her mind not realizingwith her eyes shut that she never hit the bottom. Seven suddenly felt the groundbeneath her, and felt cool summer air. She looked up, and saw the blue sky._ 'What the hell? Where am I? Where's the well house?' _Looking around, she saw a ladder and climbed up it. Once at the top, she dropped her bag and saw trees for miles in every direction. _'Well I'm not in Kansas anymore Toto…' _she thought looking past some trees to see a pathway. _'Well better this than nothing.'_ She thought optimistically, but even in her head she could hear the blunt lie. Picking up her back pack she let the sun linger on her skin, and tattoo for the last timebefore turning toward the path. Walking for several minutes before the path thinned out she saw a monk meditating. "Oi." No answer. "Hey, you." Still nothing. "HEY YOU GUNNA SIT THERE ALL DAY OR TALK TO ME?" the monk opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "Well hello. May I ask what a beautiful lady like yourself is doing alone in the woods?" he asked smiling politely and getting up to face her. She blushed slightly and began to answer him "Oh, well I was looking for my cousin when-" she stopped mid sentence as she felt a hand on her butt. "YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed and slapped him hard across the face.

**Kagome POV:**

"Inuyasha! Let me go, I have to go home!" Kagome screamed, struggling to get out of his iron grip. Which was damn near impossible, because of his hanyo strength. He set her down outside the village "What's your problem wench?" he asked, knowing he was going to get 'sat' but not really caring this time. "SIT." He slammed to the ground, while Kagome rambled on about not calling her a wench because 'she had a name god'! He inwardly chuckled not want to get double 'sat' but still amused by her constant stream of talking. "- and if you think that I'm not mad at you when I get back then you have another thing coming bud." She finished her lecture, and looked up to see him walking toward the village. "HEY! I wasn't done talking to you!" she said as she ran after him. "Well are you going home or what?" he asked, grumpy that she was leaving. "Yes, I am. Don't be sad, Inuyasha, I'll be right back." She replied, trying to comfort him. He grumbled something that sounded like a fine and headed toward the well. Walking to the well together, everything seemed peaceful. Kagome remembered that Miroku came down here to meditate this morning and was about to tell Inuyasha when they heard a familiar slap, and then the thud of him falling down. "Looks like Miroku was doing more than meditating this morning…" Kagome said under her breath. "Come on Inuyasha. Lets go see what poor girl he molested now." She said as she and Inuyasha rushed to see what happened.

**Seven POV:**

"-and you can just keep your hands away from my ass!" she yelled at a very unconscious Miroku. Seven looked up to see the most amazing guy in the entire world **(A/N:I'm so sorry, that's really cheesy…) **come out from the trees and stand across from her on the pathway. "Inuyasha! Slow down!" she heard a familiar voice scream. _'Hmm…who __**is**__ that guy? And why does that voice sound_ _so familiar…' _she pondered as she looked at the silver haired white eared hottie across from her. _'Wait, white ears?'_ She heard the foot steps and voice come closer. "Inuyasha I said- oof." She eeped as she ran into him. "Why'd you stop?" she asked as she peeked around him. "Seven?" she said slowly as she realized who it was. "Ka-Kagome?" she stuttered utterly shocked to find her best friend and cousin in this crazy place. Kagome shoved past a very confused Inuyasha to get to Seven. "Oh my god, how are you? What have you been doing? Where are we?" Seven asked Kagome excited to see her but very confused. Kagome herself was confused. "When'd you get a tattoo? A lip ring? Oh my god auntie let you get a LIP RING? I thought she was still crazy strict?" Kagome gushed still freaking out over the fact she was here. "No, she kinda hippied out two years ago. But, um… where are we?" she replied. "Yeah, um… you might want to come back to the village to hear that, but-" she stopped looked closer at seven and the screamed "A BELLY RING!? WHO IN THE HELL LET YOU GET A BELLY RING!?" All through this poor Inuyasha was looking back and forth between the two trying to figure out how the hell they know each other. "Um… Kagome, who's that?" Inuyasha asked completely confused. "Hmm? Oh. She's my cousin from a few cities over but she was traveling Greece so I didn't know when I'd get to see her again, and that's why I wanted to go home because-" Seven stopped her By talking over her "You were late." Kagome looked back at her "Huh?" "You were supposed to meet me at your house two hours ago. I went looking for you, fell down the well, and now I'm here. But! You. Were. Late." Kagome's confusion cleared. "Oh. Ok. That was Inuyasha's fault." She stated plainly. "What? How is that my fault?" "Well you insisted on going after that shard that I knew was too far to reach in time, but you were all macho man and had to go get it." Kagome said. "That's not my fault! You didn't tell me it was too faraway!" Inuyasha yelled "Yes, I did. I said 'Inuyasha it's to far away I'm not going to make it back in time.' And you ran after it anyway." "No I-" "SIT!" she said cutting him off and sending him to the ground. "Um… Kagome? Who was that and what did you do to it?" Seven asked confused. "HEY! I'm not an 'it'!" Inuyasha mumbled into the ground. Kagome shhed him and answered Seven "_He_ is Inuyasha. _He_ is a hanyo that likes to go around killing things and _trying_ to kill Kouga." "um… okay?" She paused for a second and asked "What's a hanyo? Who is Kouga?" Kagome looked at her, then the well, and then the crumpled up heap that was Inuyasha. "We better go back to the village. I'll explain there." She said and headed for Kaede's hut.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading!!! (Click the review button)**


End file.
